A Tale to Remember
by life beyond wishes
Summary: Ryoma meets Yukimura Seiichi, a well-known playboy and painter, and was unwittingly drawn into a romance she absolutely didn't and couldn't want. It was just too bad she had no control over the rhythm of her heart. Yukiryo. AU
1. Chapter 1

NOTE: I know i have not completed my other story but I just thought of this and had to write it down before I forget the plot. Anyway, I have decided, despite liking the fuji/ryoma pairing a lot, there are just too little Yukimura/ryoma pairings (which I adore just as much), so all my stories will be yukimura/ryoma. Back to the story, Ryoma's a girl.

Disclaimer: Prince of tennis does not belong to me.

* * *

"Okay Yukari, I'll be back in a couple of weeks."

Closing his cell phone, Yukimura headed towards the nearest café and took a seat. At the age of 24, Yukimura was an attractive bachelor with both looks and money. He had studied in a famous school for the arts and graduated as the best painter. It was no surprise that he was one of the most popular painters in Japan. Not only that, he was also well known for being a playboy.

He had just got off the phone with his current girlfriend, Yukari Hoshi, a famous figure in the modelling industry. Ordering a cup of black coffee, he begins to observe his surroundings. His manager, Ann, had booked him a ticket to Hokkaido and insisted that he take a well-deserved break. Knowing that his manager will not change his mind, he relented and came over to take a break. However, his phone has been ringing since he had stepped out of the plane.

Guessing that the phone would not stop ringing until he picked it up, he gave a barely audible sigh and answered the phone, immediately hearing the high pitched voice screaming into his ears. Holding the phone about an arm's length away from his ear, he slowly coaxed his girlfriend and finally managed to calm her down and assure her that he would be after a few weeks. That was how he ended up in this café, feeling very thirsty and tired.

Stirring the black coffee slowly, he ignored the dreamy sighs emitted from the females around him. All he knew was that he was to marry some stranger after he returned from his trip. He was taking a sip of coffee when he saw a girl with long green hair sitting on the bench a few meters away under a beautiful oak tree.

* * *

Ryoma was gazing at the peaceful streets, looking at an old couple strolling down the lane, hand in hand. She smiled slightly before thinking, "If only I could be like that couple, so happy and in love." Shaking her head slightly, she let a sad smile grace her face. It was impossible for that to happen; it was not that she was very ugly. In fact, with her long silky green hair and mesmerising golden orbs, no matter where she went, she would be the centre of attention. It was just that her parents had set an arranged marriage for her and she was to return back to Tokyo to get married in a couple of week's time.

Ryoma was dressed in cream coloured shirt and a long brown skirt. The ends of her long skirt were fluttering upward, revealing the milky white skin of her ankles and her dainty white shoes which matched her outfit perfectly.

Tucking the strands of hair that came loose from her clip, she looked up when she found a pair of piercing amethyst eyes staring at her.

* * *

Yukimura was taken aback by the innocent beauty. His coffee mug that was a few centimetre away from his mouth had come into a stop, and he simply gawked at her. She was different from all his ex-girlfriends, whose faces were caked with makeup. With just one look, he was attracted to her. Finishing his coffee, he placed a couple of notes on the table and walked towards her, with a slightly nonchalant expression on his face. In a couple of long strides, he was soon beside her.

Ryoma looked at the guy who has just approached her. He had a delicately shaped visage and a pair of enigmatic amethyst eyes. He was rather feminine looking but something about him told her that he was not one to be messed with. Overall, he was quite attractive but Ryoma just could not remember where she had seen his face before.

Yukimura froze for awhile when he saw recognition flashed across her eyes. For some reason, he did not want her to know him as a playboy. "I-"

* * *

NOTE: I know it is a little short. But this is only the beginning.

How was it, do you think I should continue writing? Please review and share your opinions. Thanks for reading.


	2. Chapter 2

NOTE: This chapter is slightly longer than the previous. _Hysterical Laughter_ helped me a lot with this chapter. Thank you!

For the rest of the readers: Hope you like it.

* * *

"I-"

"I know who you are. You are the famous playboy painter, aren't you?" Ryoma stated, staring straight into his eyes. Yukimura froze as he heard her voice for the very first time. It was not high and squeaky or monotonous. It was soft and gentle, yet it was powerful in a way.

"May I know what do you need with me?" Ryoma asked, with an eyebrow raised. Yukimura did not know how to answer. He could not use the charms as he could tell that she was not like other girls; easy to please with a couple of praises. "I-"Again he was interrupted as a body was pushed against his, one he recognised as the female he was currently fascinated with.

"I'm sorry!" He heard a voice squeak in fear. Looking up, Yukimura saw a teenager about seventeen years old, looking very guilty.

Smiling slightly, he shook his head and accepted the apology, making the teen sigh in relief. He was not angry at all, after all, he would never have thought that the girl in his arms is so tiny. A sense of protectiveness rushed over him. Regaining his senses, he helped the girl back up on her feet.

Dusting herself slightly, she looked up and apologised to the guy in front of her.

"I'm sorry." Smiling in return, he replied, "It is okay, it wasn't your fault." Ryoma could feel her cheeks colouring after seeing his smile.

Repeating silently to herself that the guy in front of her was a male experienced in breaking the hearts of women, Ryoma turned her attention away from his pools of enigmatic amethyst, and onto his nose.

Yukimura could tell that she was keeping a distance because of his bad reputation, and regretted slightly for ruining his chances with the girl he for once had interest in.

Sighing mentally, he was determined to get to know her, and of course, her name. "May I know your name?" Yukimura asked, but he soon regretted for choosing such a corny line when he saw Ryoma staring at him oddly.

Ryoma looked at Yukimura curiously, if he was a playboy with so much experience with females, why would he choose such a hackneyed line? Was he nervous or something? Anyway, she did not see any harm in telling him his name, so she answered nonchalantly, "My name is Ryoma Echizen."

Yukimura found the name 'Echizen' very familiar. From the way Ryoma conducted herself, he deducted that she was from a rich family; as she held herself with grace and elegance. Ryoma found no reason to continue standing in front of Yukimura and get observe like some specimen in the laboratory. Saying a soft goodbye, Ryoma turned around and was prepared to walk away when Yukimura grabbed her arm. "Wait!"

Ryoma came to a halt and stared at Yukimura, annoyance barely veiled in her eyes. She was getting married in a few weeks to another guy and she did not need to fall in love right now, especially with another guy who was engaged to someone else and create complications for herself.

Yukimura, on the other hand, was confused on why he stopped her; he was going to get married after a couple of weeks and to get interested in someone other than his fiancée was sure to get him into trouble with his parents. But that did not stop him from getting a girlfriend and trying to rebel against his parent's decision, however they were and still are his parents and he still cared for what they would think.

"What now?" Ryoma snapped, glaring slightly at Yukimura, she could not guess what he was thinking with his action being so unpredictable. Yukimura was taken aback by her sudden attitude change, from a polite and demure lady to a slightly more outspoken one. It was not good; he was getting more and more interested in Echizen Ryoma.

"Um… See you around." Yukimura said lamely. He did not know what to say. Seeing a confused frown on Ryoma's face, he knew that she did not expect that for an answer. "Ah, okay… Bye then." With that, she walked out of sight. Yukimura sighed for the countless time that day, the girl that he might really have interest in thought he was an absolute weirdo, just great.

Flipping open his phone, Yukimura dialled his manager's number, "Hello, may I know where I am supposed to stay for this trip?"

Ann replied, "I had figured you would probably feel that way, so I went ahead and made plans for you to stay at a very small town not too far from here. It's serene, and have many beautiful plants and such surrounding the place. The name of the town is Hokkaido. The town is very peaceful, so I think you will like it. Sanada-san bought himself a summerhouse there, so you are invited to stay there. However, he will not be joining you due to his hectic work schedule. Is this okay?"

After saying a 'thank you', he shut the phone before walking to Sanada's summerhouse. Yukimura walked past a neighbourhood of single-family bungalows and blocky two-storey stucco apartment buildings.

The lots were small. The vegetation was jungle. Cars were parked bumper to bumper on both sides of the two-lane street. The apartment buildings were yellow with turquoise and pink trim and looked a lot like a cheap motel. There were wrought iron security bars on the windows. In fact, most of the buildings on the street had barred windows. In the more run-down part of Tokyo, bars on windows would be found in conjunction with gang graffiti, street garbage, burned-out crack houses and broken-down cars. None of these things were present in this neighbourhood. This neighbourhood looked modest but neatly maintained.

However, Yukimura was slightly surprised when he saw the place he would be staying in. Unlike the houses he had saw earlier, he was in a pocket of small elaborate Victorian houses and plantation-shuttered island bungalows that were lost in the shadow, tucked back from the narrow street behind tiny yards filled with exotic flowering bushes and trees.

"Not bad." Yukimura commented.

Opening the door with the keys given by Ann at the airport, he glanced at his watch to check for the time. According to Ann, the people would be here with his clothes at around seven, and it was already six-forty five in the evening. 'Might as well take a look at the bedroom.'

The air in the bedroom was lightly scented with jasmine. Observing the guestroom he had entered, Yukimura thought it was not that bad. The room was not very big, but it was comfy. The furniture was rattan and overstuffed. The colours that filled the room were crimson, yellow and white. The room looked like a picture from the furniture catalogue. Looking down the hallway, he saw two other guest bedrooms that were pretty much the same size. 'No wonder the houses here are in high demand.' Yukimura wondered aloud.

Walking down the stairs, Yukimura dropped his bag casually onto the sofa and wandered into the kitchen to grab a drink. The refrigerator was filled to the brim with food and drinks that would probably last for a couple of months. Taking a corona out of the fridge, he strolled to the living room and took a long sip of the drink. Only a few minutes more before his items arrived. Having nothing to do, his mind went back to the girl who had captured his attention. It was the first time that he felt like that for a girl. It was like-

_"Ding-dong, Ding-dong."_

Sighing, Yukimura got out of his comfortable chair and open the door. After he got his clothes, he thanked the delivery man and closed the door.

Telling himself that he had more important things to do than to think of a tiny slip of girl, he brought his bags; of all sizes, and prepared to unpack. It was about eight-thirty when he finally finished unpacking.

It was pouring outside and Yukimura did not have any means of transport. He was in a particularly lazy mood and did not want to cook himself. However, it was either to cook or to starve, and between the two, he would choose the former any day. Not wanting to move, he slouched into the chair and tried to endure the hunger. But it was no use, he soon found himself heading towards the kitchen.

About fifteen minutes later, there was a complete set of Japanese meal on the table. Only using one-third the time he used to cook, Yukimura finished the food with a satisfied sigh. He enjoy cooking himself as it tastes better but there are times where he just do not want to move.

Yukimura stared up at the ceiling of his room. The clothes were unpacked, the meal was on its way down his digestive system, and the dishes were washed and neatly arranged in his cabinet. What else could he do?

The image of Echizen Ryoma, the female he was ensnared with currently, popped into his mind. Groaning, he shook his head and turned to face the side wall. For the past half an hour, he had been tossing and turning in his bed, trying to forget the emerald hair beauty and think of something else.

"Mizuho-chan should be shopping with her friends right now. I wonder which shopping mall she is in at the moment." He wondered aloud. "She likes green... the colour of Ryoma-san's hair." Sighing helplessly, he realised that no matter how many times he tried to think of something else, his train of thoughts also return to the girl he just met. "This is only physical attraction right? I don't really like her; I just want to enjoy my single life before I get married to some unknown person."

Yukimura tried very hard to convince himself so. However, he never felt like this for a female before. His previous girlfriends were all with him because of his looks and money. There were no feelings involved in those relationships. Though they were all women with exceptional beauty, they looked the same to him.

'For all I know, that girl might just be like the rest of them.' Despite thinking that, his heart told him otherwise. 'She did not make a fuss when she saw me and treated me like someone...normal.'

It was rare for people to speak to him like an equal, his friends not included. They were all afraid of offending him and in turn, lose their jobs. Not that Yukimura would do that, unless they dared to involve his family or love ones. Despite coming from a well-to-do family, he had met many people from different social level and made many friends. Throughout the years he knew many people whose lives were ruin because they unintentionally offended someone of a higher status.

In any case, she was the first girl who ever spoke to him as an equal, and this mere fact alone intrigued him to no end.

* * *

Ryoma sat at the foot of her king-sized bed, combing through her silky locks. Her thoughts were on the man she met just now. Personally, she was a fan of art and had visited many exhibits, some displaying his works. She could help but admit that he was very talented and if he did not have a reputation for being a playboy, she would probably think that he is an ideal man. 'Well, no one's perfect.' She said.

Shaking her head, she thought, 'No point thinking about him, we probably would not meet again.' Putting down her wooden comb on the dresser, she took a quick bath before heading to her bed, her last thoughts was on the feminine looking playboy before drifting off to sleep.

* * *

It was late morning, and the sky was a glorious blue, no clouds in sight. The wind had cut back into the gentle stirring of air. The apartment Ryoma was staying in was a few lanes away from Yukimura's, and though her house was not as expensive as his, it was just about as nice. The pale stucco buildings with the peach and aqua trim sparkled in the sunlight. The flowers were blooming everywhere. Changing into a set of jogging attire, Ryoma took her key and some money with her, planning to have some breakfast in the central area after her slow jog around the park nearby; not knowing a guy a few lanes away had the exact same idea.

"What fresh air!" Ryoma sighed happily. Being able to breathe in fresh air for a change was nice. Closing her eyes, she took a deep breathe. When she opened her eyes again, she was surprised to come face to face with an equally surprised Yukimura.

* * *

NOTE: Well, thank you to _Mandy-san, Tsubame0104, your memory lives on_ and _hysterical laughter_ for reviewing. I was planning to thank all the reviewers at the last chapter for the story 'A Tennis Romance' but I thought I would do it for every individual chapter for this story.

Well I hope you enjoyed the second chapter of 'A tale to remember', please review.

Life beyond wishes.


	3. Chapter 3

To _Hysterical Laughter_: Thanks for proof-reading my story.

For the rest of the readers: Hope you like it.

DISCLAIMER: Prince of tennis does not belong to me.

NOTE: Thank for the reviews. Here's the next chapter. Hope you enjoy it.

* * *

Yukimura was standing in front of Ryoma, and his heart was pounding. He told himself that it had nothing to do with the fact that her complexion was flawless, or that her cheeks were slightly coloured. She was as small as he originally thought. Standing at about five-foot-five and delicately boned, with an angelic-looking face and large golden eyes. She was wearing a pair of baggy gray sweats that molded to her soft curves and clung to her small waist. Yukimura concentrated on her blue-and-gray running shoes while trying to exert some control over his testosterone level.

Ryoma took a step backwards and pushed the bangs from her forehead, silently observing the guy in front of her. He had his hands plunged into the pockets of faded jeans that had a hole worn through at the knee. He was wearing a green-and-black-plaid flannel shirt draped loosely over a navy T-shirt, and he was standing on the back of his heels in new white tennis shoes, watching her. She stood there, not knowing what to do.

Sure she was _slightly_ attracted to him, but it didn't occur to her to label it as love at first sight. Ryoma knew she was being childish but in her mind, love at first sight was something that happened to Cinderella and Fred Astaire. Love at first sight was when two people locked eyes across a crowded ball-room, and the rest of the world faded away. Singing and dancing were necessary elements for love at first sight.

They stood facing one another, their eyes glued to the other's face, their minds finely tuned to each other's breathing patterns. It was a new feeling for Yukimura. He had known other females and shared varying degrees of intimacy with them. But he had never experience this type of pull.

Ryoma stood absolutely still, listening, but she was unable to hear anything over the pounding of her heart. When her pulse rate slowed back to the normal beat, allowing her some semblance of rational thoughts, she concluded that the best solution is to speak to him before leaving and continuing her own morning walk. "Good morning, didn't think I would see you again." She said truthfully.

Yukimura came back to his senses once she started talking. Recovering quickly, he replied, "Good morning. I didn't expect you either." The mood around them turned into one of awkwardness. "So… I guess I get going then. I hope to see you next time." She said, before walking past him. "Wait! Do you mind if I walked with you?"

Ryoma thought for awhile before answering nonchalantly, with her head turned to the side. "You can walk anywhere you want. Japan is a free country." Yukimura could hardly keep the smile from spreading across his face.

When she started walking, he quickened his pace until he reached her. Strolling around the peaceful park near the central, they observe the houses nearby. It seems that the houses in every street have different designs. The houses on this street were Federal style; narrow three-storey buildings with long windows and flat roofs. Looking closer, each had a small false front peak imprinted with the date of construction. The front doors were sunk into arched alcoves and the door were thick oak, capped by decorative leaded windows. Yards were minuscule but packed with flowers, herbs, ivies and stunted dogwood trees. It seemed like the residents there used every available inch in their tiny yards just as they filled every available second in their busy lives. The street wasn't so wide or heavily travelled that it could be crossed to say hello. Old-fashioned globed streetlights studded the narrow margin between curb and redbrick sidewalk, casting circles of lights on Jaguar sedans, shiny BMWs and Mini Coopers.

"The houses here look better than mine. I should have requested for a house here." Ryoma mumbled to herself, arms crossed in front of her chest. Yukimura heard her and silently took note of the houses she likes. 'It is so that I can know her better.' He told himself. 'It had nothing to do with wanting to marry her and buy her a house here for them to stay in. _Absolutely_ nothing.'

"Let's walk the other side." She said aloud before mumbling, "Or I will be tempted to sell my current house and buy one over here, even if I am returning to Tokyo in a couple of weeks." Yukimura was surprised, he knew she was not from Hokkaido, but he did not know that she came from the same place as him. Could she be his fiancée? Doubtful, since his father told him that she was a shy and pretty girl. A perfect wife.

"So, you do art for a living?" Ryoma asked, tilting her head sideways. She knew it was a brainless question, but it would do well in starting a conversation. As he was still deep in thought, he did not reply. She was about to repeat her question while Yukimura's voice interrupted her. He was glad to have heard her question, to have her think that he was ignoring her would not be a good start if he want to be friends with her. She was probably trying to start a small talk with him. He thought about the question for awhile before answering, "Yes, I do. I guess I'm lucky to have something I really like to do as a job."

It was simple statement, but he had said it with such an incongruous mixture of joy and wistfulness that Ryoma felt her throat close. A part of her envied his success. He had found his niche, something he excelled at and enjoyed. Being the only child of the Echizen family, her job was to train to be a perfect wife and get married into another wealthy family. She was not allowed to hang out with the other children of other social levels, as her parents feared that she would be uncouth and un-ladylike.

She used to have a friend called Fuji Yumiko. She often brought her younger brothers; Yuuta and Syuusuke, over to visit her, but the Fuji family moved to the United States five years ago to expand their business, taking the three siblings with them, leaving her in Japan alone.

"-ma-san! Ryoma-san! Are you there?" Yukimura looked at Ryoma curiously; she suddenly went very quiet and unresponsive. Snapping out of her daze, she blinked cutely before looking at Yukimura. "Did you say something?" Yukimura smile amusedly, shaking his head.

"Oh, okay. But I am quite curious, if you paint every day, won't you get tired of it?" His eyes widened. Get tired of painting? What a bizarre thought. "Of course not." Yukimura was rather surprised at her question. He was known as a prodigy in painting. And prodigies don't get tired of doing anything. They had to live up to the sky-high expectations of the critics and fans. They didn't have time to get tired of practising. Though he got tired of painting sometimes... but it was his job. Yukimura looked at Ryoma curiously, causing her to flush under his scrutiny, how was she able to know how he felt? She was intriguing.

Yukimura silently groaned and grimly acknowledged that he was besotted with the female beside him. Her actions, mannerisms, looks, attitude, everything was attractive to him. Was it even possible to fall in love with someone only in a few days?

In any case, he needed to know more about her.

* * *

A light shower warned them on the impending storm soon to arrive. Cutting short their stroll, they immediately headed for shelter. The plan on going to their respective houses was cancelled as the rain poured down on them, drenching them from head to toe. Not wanting to stay in the rain for even one more minute, they rushed into Ryoma's house with their shoes on and shut the door.

Yukimura looked around the house; two forest green wing chairs filled the alcove created by the half-turret façade. A large overstuffed plaid couch had been placed across the chairs, and a dented copper milk-jug lamp cast warm light around the front room. Embers of a dying fire glowed in the small black marble fireplace. Yukimura closed his eyes and inhaled. The smell of lavender wafted past his nose, relaxing him slightly. Ryoma took her shoes out before heading upwards. "I'll get you a towel." Stopping at the middle of the staircase, she added, "Don't touch anything."

After saying that, she made her way to the closet at the end of the hallway in the second level. Grabbing a towel, she head back to where Yukimura was. "You can just stand there and dry yourself; I'll take a bath before coming down." Directing a look at Yukimura that clearly state that if anything was to go wrong, she would be on him like white on rice. And that he did not doubt. Going to her room, she locked the door before grabbing her clothes and entering the toilet in her room, locking it just to be safe. She did not feel right bringing a guy, a playboy to be exact, to her home and leave him unattended. "If he tries anything, I can protect myself. Those aikido lessons would come in handy." Ryoma told herself. Still she could not help but take a quick shower, dress herself before heading down. She glanced down and was glad that he was drying himself at the same location she left him. Taking a quick glimpse out the nearest window, she could tell that the rain would not be stopping anytime. Sighing silently, she cleared her throat before asking, "Do you want to have lunch?"

Yukimura jumped up slightly and looked up; he was too engrossed in drying himself that he did not realise her presence. She was in a fuzzy pink robe. Most of the women he knew would spend hours in the bathroom to comb their hair and put on makeup, but Ryoma obviously did not care about being casual in front of a popular personal. He liked that. She would probably be the kind of woman who would cuddle with you long into the night, not caring about wrinkled sheets or the tangles in her hair.

Ryoma felt like an art piece in the museum, being under the scrutinizing gaze of a critic. She wondered if she should have worn something else. "I'll take on your offer." A charming smile was flashed in her direction. Ryoma didn't know that he had heard her question. Blinking slowly, she answered, "I'm sorry but I am not a very domestic person. The only food I can offer is an apple pie and maybe a-" She was cut off when he walked over and slung an arm casually around her shoulder and guided her down the stairs and onto the sofa. "Well, since you are not the domestic type, I'll make the cake and you can take a seat." He whispered in her left ear, causing her to shiver involuntarily.

His touch was firm and confident with being grabby. It was possessive without being insulting. Yukimura's touch filled a small corner of her that had been empty. Unknowingly, she was being sucked into a romance she absolutely didn't want. Despite all her good intentions, she had no control over the rhythm of her heart.

* * *

This is the end of the third chapter, hope you have enjoyed it. Ryoma is starting to fall in love with Yukimura, even by a little. As for the aikido part... I'm not very sure either. I don't know much about martial arts.

NOTE: I think I forgot to clarify something, Ryoma and Yukimura are not engaged to each other. As for who they are engaged to, you will have to read on to find out.

Many thanks to _Hysterical Laughter, Mandy-san, FallenAngel Sayu, EverlastingDreamer_ and _your memory lives on_ for reviewing_._

Please review.

_Life Beyond wishes._

**NEXT CHAPTER: It will be more of an apperance of another major character. Ryoma's fiancee is revealed.**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Prince of Tennis does not belong to me.

To Hysterical Laughter: Thank you for helping me when I couldn't think of ideas.

To the other readers: Thanks for supporting this story and I hope you enjoy this chapter.

NOTE: This chapter mainly focus on Fuji Syuusuke and his part in this story. Hope you enjoy it.

* * *

In the middle of the block, flanked on either side by its tall, dark, dignified neighbours sat a fat two-storey Victorian house. Its brick had been painted pale gray and the elaborate ribbon-and-bow stucco trim was gleaming white, and its gray tile mansard roof was steeply slanted. The house was dominated by a rounded half-turret façade with a conical gray tile roof tipped in silver and topped with a flying horse weather vane. It was an outrageous house, inhabited by the Fuji family. They did not look like any out-of-the-ordinary family, and they preferred it that way.

The Fuji house was empty at the moment, as they had all gone to Syuusuke's last concert in the United States. They were sitting behind and slightly to the side of Jiroh Akutagawa, the music critic assigned to the concert. He knew music in and out and would have been a decent critic if it weren't for his habit for falling asleep in the middle of every concert he was assigned to.

Syuusuke acknowledged the audience and sat on the plush padded folding chair. Positioning his cello between his legs, he cleared his mind of everything but the job at hand. In some ways, he liked these small concerts best. Each nuance of tone, each phrase was critical. He enjoyed being directly responsible for the mood of his audience. He was a person who rose to the challenge, who enjoyed the pleasure of a task well-done.

The audience was enthralled as his face became a professional mask of total concentration. His auburn hair had been swept back. As the opening ended and the audience applauded, Jiroh's eyes drooped closed, and his lips rhythmically pouted and parted in little puffs of breath. His pad and pencil remained poised on his abdomen, held tight by a hand that had developed a reflex grip much like a bird uses to sleep on a perch.

There were artists who had been mortally insulted by Jiroh's naps, but Syuusuke was oblivious. Even if he had known the critic was sleeping, he wouldn't have cared. He was alive with the beauty of the moment; Gioacchino Rossini's music flowed from his cello in resonant waves of controlled emotion. The audience leaned forward, completely entranced by the music.

Syuusuke paused, turned the page, and began the final allegro. He was jolted out of place when Jiroh's eyes flashed open and his head snapped up with a snort that could be heard fifteen rows back. Improvising slightly, he almost dropped his bow when he saw an infuriated Yuuta roll up his program and smack Jiroh on the top of his head.

* * *

Later, when they were in the car, driving home, he turned to Yuuta and grinned. "That was one nice shot you gave Jiroh." Yuuta's eyebrows shot up. "Do you believe that guy? He slept through every single concert of yours that he was assigned to. I wanted to do that since the first time I saw him."

It was raining after they left the concert hall. Water sluiced off the side of the road, and rain rained in rivulets down the windshield of the slick black Mercedes. It didn't matter that it was pouring buckets, or that the sky was leaden, that the pastureland had been churned into viscous mud by the Holsteins standing in small, sullen herds. He was soon going to be in Japan.

It was not that he did not like the United States; in fact, he likes everything about it. He had nice neighbours who put up appropriate door ornaments for Thanksgiving, Halloween and Christmas. They baked fruitcakes for other neighbours and made chicken soup for the sick people. When they first moved in, they received a couple of cakes from the people staying across the streets and in the corner houses. He also had a few good friends staying nearby. With good neighbours and friends like them, why would he want to leave?

It was simple actually; Echizen Ryoma, the girl who he would move heaven and earth just to please. She was also the reason why he stayed single when he was very popular among the girls. He had known her since she was born.

_Flashback_

"Oka-san, where are going?" A young Syuusuke looked up innocently at his mother. "We are here to visit someone."

The hospital, like normally, was pretty tranquil. Two doctors were walking quickly down the corridor, saying words like operating and fatal, which Syuusuke really don't like the sound of. His stomach curdles at the sound of a woman's screams emanating from a distant room, and he fought the urge to put his hands over his ears. "Oka-san, I don't like this place." Whimpering, he tried to convince his mother into leaving.

"We are here already, come and look at her." It was a baby girl, with scrunched-up petal lips and a tuft of emerald green hair and hands in tiny fists, up by her ears. She was lying in a plastic crib beside Rinko-san's bed in a gorgeous little white outfit; she was like an angel, like a beautiful art work, that was meant to be treated with the gentlest care. Staring at her, made Syuusuke have a fuzzy feeling where his chest was; watching every rise and fall of her breath, every squirm of her fingers.

Putting his hands into the crib, his fingers threaded through Ryoma's baby fine green tresses. While playing with the baby, he did not notice that the adults have all gone out, one by one, except Rinko, who was supposedly resting after giving birth. Staring straight into her golden eyes, a surge of protectiveness rushed over him and he promised. "I will protect you from all the bad people out there, Ryoma-chan, especially the boys." All he got was a giggle in return.

Unknown to him, her mother was smiling at him, having heard what he said.

_End of flashback_

'It has been twenty over years since that happened, who know Rinko-san would set an arranged marriage for the both of us.'

"Syuusuke, we are here. You can rest on the plane to Japan later." Yumiko's voice broke through his train of thoughts. "I'm sure Ryoma-chan would be glad to see you." Smiling back in return, he gave a soft 'hai' before getting out of the car and going into his room. Taking out his almost packed luggage, he added in a few items and stopped at a particular photo frame. It was an exquisite photo frame, made out of creamy painted wood, with tiny mirrors and pearls set into it. Inside the photo frame was a photograph of four children; Yumiko, Yuuta, Ryoma and him. Staring at the photograph for awhile longer, he traced his finger over her face before keeping it into his hand luggage.

Zipping his luggage, he picked his bag up and headed towards the door, throwing a parting glance at his room. He had left his cactuses there as he was afraid that the cactuses might get mistreated by the people on the airport and might die. "Syuusuke, hurry up, we are leaving soon!" Yumiko shouted from the entrance. Giving out a loud 'hai' in return, he closed the door with his free hand and headed to where Yumiko is. "Let's go." Yumiko smiled at him gently before walking to the car, with Syuusuke following right behind her. They were soon on their way to the airport.

_Flashback_

"Syuusuke, can you play your cello for me?" Seven years old Ryoma asked excitedly, eyes sparkling in obvious adoration. Directly his ever present smile at her, he gave her a soft 'hai' before taking his cello out. Positioning his cello like the way his teacher taught him to, he played her a song that he had recently learnt. Once he finished playing, he opened his eyes and saw Ryoma staring at him in awe.

"Ryoma-chan, you look interested in classical music, why don't you learn it?" The awe in her face changed into one of disappointment and sadness. "Otou-san said that girls should be seen, not heard. When I asked him the previous time, he said that I should not entertain such ridiculous thoughts and hired more tutors for me." Ryoma sighed sadly; watery eyes stared right into his. Syuusuke felt his throat tighten; looking at her made him want to hug her.

However, her mood changed quickly and she bounced towards him, throwing her arms around him, "its okay, Syuusuke would play music for me, wouldn't he?" A surprised look crossed his face before he dropped his façade and smiled softly, "hai, Ryoma-chan."

_Flashback ends_

"Mister, do you want some food or beverages?" An air stewardess asked him, a professional smile was attached on her face. Smiling back at her politely, he asked for a cup of green tea before turning away, remembering to thank her for her help. They were in a plane owned by the Atobe's, one of his sponsors. "Here is your tea, Fuji-san." The same air stewardess return with his tea, returning her smile with one of his own, he took the tea and sipped at it slowly.

'I will be with you soon, Ryoma-chan.'

* * *

NOTE: So now Ryoma's fiancée is revealed. The next chapter will be about Ryoma again.

Many thanks to _Hysterical Laughter, TAKEOFF, FallenAngel Sayu_ and _your memory lives on_ for reviewing_._

Please review.

_Life Beyond wishes_


End file.
